Amor Callado
by Lucretia Black
Summary: Como pasa el tiempo, que rápido nos ataca la melancolía y qué difícil es resignarse a perder lo que se ama. Con más dolor aun, si nunca se tuvo.


_Este fic responde al reto" volviendo a los orígenes" del foro Weird Sisters, esta sobre todas las cosas inspirado en la canción "__pourquoi tu vas" de José Luis Perales pero cantada por la guapa Jeannette. Espero que les guste y les recomiendo que la escuchen y lean la traducción, tiene mucho que ver con la vida del pobre Draco. ¡Así que a leer!_

_Como pasa el tiempo, que rápido nos ataca la melancolía y qué difícil es resignarse a perder lo que se ama. Con más dolor aun, si nunca se tuvo._

Todo esto pasaba por la mente de Draco Malfoy mientras por última vez en su vida empacaba sus cosas para regresar a su casa, un día después de la fiesta de graduación. Estaba hastiado de sus padres que aunque habían llegado hacia poco no dejaban de apurarlo para irse de una vez de ese colegio que tan malos recuerdos les traían. Porque aunque la guerra hubiera acabado y los Malfoy hubiesen sido absueltos en parte gracias a Potter, había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Entre ellas el hecho de que ellos habían sido servidores del que no debía ser nombrado y por eso nunca nadie los vería igual.

Al dejar las puertas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería empezaba su ansiada verdadera vida, libre, sin miedos. Sobre todo sin miedos y miradas temerosas o desconfiadas hacia él, de los que antes hubieran muerto por serle cercanos. Ese asunto de convertirse en un paria después del desastre de Voldemort y su patética militancia como mortifago ya no le inmutaban en lo mas mínimo. Como marginado de la sociedad mágica había madurado lo que años de popularidad y desmedido poder en su casa le habían evitado, lo que años de amarla en silencio y negárselo a si mismo le habían prohibido.

Ahora ya no le pesaba recordarla el primer día que la vio, nunca olvidaría la magia que irradiaba, su indómito cabello castaño que caía sin freno sobre su infantil espalda, porque a pesar de ser ambos unos niños, el supo ahí mismo que moriría recordándola así.

Fue unos días a finales de agosto, antes de comenzar el primer año en Hogwarts. Estaba en una de las tantas tiendas del callejón Diagon en que su madre lo obligaba a acompañarla, era un niño solitario, con el aire de superioridad inconfundible de los Black y el asco hacia los que consideraba inferiores heredado de los Malfoy. Además de ser muy reservado, no hablaba más que con quien creyera que le reportaba algún beneficio. El era así

Creía tenerlo todo y a tan corta edad nada se le había negado, hasta ese día.

Como siempre tenía una cara de aburrimiento de campeonato, mientras su madre no se decidía entre la túnica rosa pálido o la levemente más oscura.

Justo entonces oyó las campanitas de la puerta tañer, volteo para ver y cambiar un poco su panorama y lo que vio hizo más que eso.

Era la creatura más bella que jamás hubiera podido ver. Era tan incompresible, no tenía el porte aristocrático de Pansy Parkinson y mucho menos los ojos hipnotizantes de Daphne Greengrass. Pero había tanta magia y tanta vida en cada parte de ella, y el, educado desde siempre para admirar lo bello, hallo ahí el más preciado objeto de su deseo.

La niña pareció no notar a nadie y siguió de largo, se paro frente a una vitrina con infinidad de chucherías mágicas y se apoyo sobre la misma, lo que el pequeño Draco vio en ese momento es el sueño repitente que le acompañaría el resto de su vida cuando se dormía pensando en ella.

Sus ojos brillaban bajo sus rizadas pestañas con una magnitud asombrosa, casi eran estrellas.

Se apoyo un poco más para intentar tocar una muñeca de porcelana que parecía tener vida propia y en ese instante la dueña de la tienda la reprendió con un molesto "No toques si no compras". Esto hizo que ella volviera la vista hacia donde él se encontraba, lo que lo paralizo sin saber la razón. Esa dulce niña le dedico una tímida sonrisa, tan sincera como casi nunca había visto. Ella le había sonreído, el apenas tenía once años pero con todo el peso de su efímera existencia se dio cuenta de una sensación infinita de gozo y euforia que jamás había sentido, algo que ni todos sus juguetes caros le causaban, ni todos los mimos que su madre le prodigaba, nada podía compararse con la ternura y casi obsesión que nació ahí mismo. Con esa certeza de que ella había nacido para él, para darle esa sonrisa tan pura y que completamente le pertenecía le devolvió la sonrisa más dulce y real que jamás volvería a tener.

Pero todo fue tan fugaz.

De un maldito momento a otro todo se quebró en mil pedazos.

Las campanitas volvieron a tañer y se abrió la puerta. El horror se apodero de cada célula de Draco Malfoy al ver como rápidamente una pareja de sucios muggles se dirigía hacia donde él y la niña se encontraban. Inevitablemente supo lo que iba a pasar, y tuvo miedo.

-Vamos cariño, es hora de irnos, por un momento creímos que te habíamos perdido.

-Oh mamá, ¡es que todo esto es tan maravilloso!

- lo sé, lo sé, pero es hora de irnos a casa

-está bien papá

_Era una sangre sucia…_

…y todos sus buenos sentimientos recién descubiertos se derritieron para volverse una máscara de desprecio y frialdad.

Y tomándola de la mano se la llevaron de la tienda. Draco nunca se dio cuenta de que la niña se volvió a él para intentar despedirse, porque le había dado la espalda mientras apretaba tan fuerte los puños que se lastimo clavándose las uñas hasta sangrar .

_Ella no era como él, eso lo mataba todo frente a la promesa de que nunca podría acercársele._

El era un niño, pero en esa época de inocencia experimento un oscuro sentimiento que en su mullida vida le había sido ocultado, ese sentimiento que a partir de ese día se volvió una constante, Dolor.

Draco bajo las escaleras apresurado y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que sus padres ya no estaban.

Parece que tus padres se han terminado de largar, dijo en tono hiriente una chica de quinto año. Draco la ignoro y siguió de largo, estaba casi seguro que sus padres, sobre todo su madre, no había soportado la hostilidad que su presencia había causado aun en el propio nido de las serpientes y optaron mejor por irse. No los culpaba, el tampoco lo soportaba ya. Por suerte era su último día.

Pensando esto se decidió a salir de su sala común para buscar a sus padres. Camino por varios pasillos intentando ignorar la marea de recuerdos que cada lugar le producía, pero era imposible.

Justo en donde ahora se hallaba, en el pasillo que seguía a el gran comedor, donde hace ya tantos años atrás había ofrecido su amistad a Potter pero también donde había vuelto a ver a la misma niña de la tienda, entonces ya sabiendo su nombre, Hermione Granger, la llamo asquerosa sangra sucia por primera vez con tanto veneno como le fue posible. Fue Hermione la que esta vez nunca supo que luego de eso y aparte del coraje que el desprecio tan humillante de Potter le había hecho, ese niño tan arrogante, era a fin de cuentas eso, solo un niño, triste y adolorido que al irse a dormir derramo una lágrima por primera vez. Jurándose a sí mismo que ella nunca sabría lo que le dolía tratarla así pero que aun así lo seguiría haciendo porque prefería después de todo tener su odio a serle indiferente.

Soy un maldito ridículo, se dijo Draco ante el vacío que recordar le resultaba. Intentaba en vano dar por cerrados tantos temas en su vida. Fracaso otra vez al tener que pasar frente a la enfermería donde en gran parte de segundo año se la vivió espiando y tratando de saber sobre Hermione.

Desde que noto muy a su pesar de que vivía pendiente de la chica se autoengaño con el pretexto de que era morbosa curiosidad sumado a que buscaba motivos par joderle la vida al insufrible Potter buscando errores en él y sus amigos y bajo esta falacia tan propia de él, dejo de sentirse un estúpido y traidor a su herencia de pureza por observar a Granger cada que podía. En esas andanzas noto que ella ya había faltado varios días a todas las clases que tenían juntos, algo demasiado impropio de ella. Y por eso, por más inverosímil que pareciera, se sabía preocupado por alguien más que no era el mismo. Averiguo como pudo que se encontraba en la enfermería y aunque era imposible poder entrar como los idiotas de sus amigos a verla, procuro asechar al cara rajada y al pobretón cuando salían de ahí y hablaban sobre ella y eso, en el fondo lo aliviaba.

Un rubio bastante atractivo caminaba bajo un imperdible halo de elegancia además de prisa y molestia al no encontrar de una vez a sus padres, termino de recorrer los pasillos y salió al exterior, a lo lejos se lograba divisar la empinada cuesta que llevaba a la cabaña de Hagrid. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta e inconscientemente se llevo la mano a la mejía derecha, porque sin querer había ido a parar al último lugar que hubiera querido ver esa tarde, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente ya, el mismo donde la atrevida de Granger oso golpearle.

Esa chica ¡por Merlín! Que era de temer. Después de que él para variar se deshiciera en insultos hacia ella, por primera vez la vio perder los estribos y estrellarle su fino puño en la cara. Eso ahora le causaba cierta gracia y hasta se lo "perdonaba". Aunque hubiera sentido tanta furia y humillación, aparte de unas ganas colosales de estrangularla, cuando se le enfrió la cabeza reconoció que se merecía eso y más por ser tan patán por años. Claro que nunca lo reconocería en voz alta. Eso lo tenía más que claro, ese amor callado que fue lo único bueno por años no lo redimiría por haber sido un perfecto bastardo malcriado y una rata de cloaca pusilánime como mortifago.

Draco se sonrió internamente al rememorar lo anterior, si bien un dicho muggle decía que recordar era volver a vivir, para el recordar era casi morir en un dolor tan ambiguo, eso es porque la amo con transparencia infantil y casi al mismo tiempo la odio cuando se entero de quien era ella y lo que irremediablemente provocaba en el al quererla.

Pero el odio que se tenía era un chiste a la par de el infierno que ardió en el al verla del brazo del troglodita extranjero de Krum en el baile de navidad de cuarto año. Ella se veía tan bella y el nunca en la vida deseo poder ser otra persona para poder dejar tirada a la frívola de Parkinson, pero no pudo y esa es una de las razones por las que se arrepiente de haber sido un muchacho tan cobarde, tal vez, solo tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Pensando en esto Draco se dio por vencido en la infructífera búsqueda de sus padres por todo el castillo, quien sabe dónde demonios estaban. Se sentó en un corredor inusualmente vacio a esa hora, quizás es porque todo mundo está haciendo maletas pensó Draco.

Ahhh…. Suspiro Draco, esa vez sí que quiso mandar todo al infierno y deshacerle la boca a besos a media pista. Pero no pudo y por toda la magia existente, si que se arrepentía de no haber cometido locuras, quizás las cosas hubieran cambiado, pero el hubiera no existe, si lo sabia el que vivía anhelando lo que nunca le perteneció, ya que de si algo podía estar seguro aparte de ese amor exiliado a un rincón de su alma para siempre era también de que ella nunca jamás supo nada y mucho menos le correspondió, el se encargo muy bien de eso, era de las pocas cosas que le habían salido bien. El había sido un mortifago, inútil, pero mortifago a fin de cuentas. Se había ganado su desprecio a pulso y por muy masoquista que pareciera, le agradaba al menos no haberle sido indiferente ya que molestarla por tantos años era solo un grito desesperado que moría por un poco de atención. Eso lo hizo sonreír amargamente.

A lo lejos se aproximaba una pareja madura hacia él, venían del lago, según se podía ver. Draco sumido en sus pensamientos alzo la vista y se levanto, sus maletas habían sido enviadas por un útil hechizo ya a su casa.

-Los estaba buscando hacia bastante, dijo Draco.

-discúlpanos hijo, dijo Narcissa, pensamos que necesitabas tiempo para despedirte de todo, además allá adentro el ambiente nos es pesado en exceso

Lucius Malfoy solo asintió.

-está bien, tienen razón lo necesitaba y me ha servido de mucho, dijo Draco en gesto de dolor y resignación a la vez.

Narcissa intuyo toda la verdad en sus palabras y en silencio la antaño intocable familia Malfoy salió de Hogwarts para desaparecerse y no volver en mucho tiempo.


End file.
